The Tsukumo Brothers
by F.A.N. - Fanfiction Anime Nerd
Summary: The revival of Yu-Gi-Oh Fanboy's Failed fanfic. It would seem that Yuma has an actual brother! But is this the real deal or just an exciting plot of mine to make you viewers read? R&R. Retelling of the WDC with a slightly altered plot.
1. The Brothers Meet

**Hello, people! It's been a long time since I've written some ZEXAL story. Well, this just a story with duels from Yuma and his long lost brother, Hikaru. Unlike, the other story, this will take place in my own universe, I will use shoukan instead of summon, and I will still be using the same cards like Clockwork Dragon and Number 35: Time Sorcerer. But Hikaru will not be using the same deck that Daisuke did. Also, his fantasy VA will be Greg Abbey. Now, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL but any bolded cards are mine. Now let's kick this baby off with a little Soul Drive!**

* * *

**Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together**

Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill  
What kind of scenery possibly awaits us  
Hey, my friends, let's climb it together  
It's too soon to look back  
Let's get back up, and with our powers combined  
Let's release this Soul Drive

Advance, advance, until the limits of your power  
With our lives burning, let's go together

Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there  
Keep on challenging, again and again  
My friends, let's live the "now"  
Let's keep going together, no matter what

* * *

Yuma was watching the television when he had heard a knock on the door. When Yuma had opened it, he saw a boy with the same spiky hair as him, but where the red spiked hair was on Yuma's head, it was blonde on this boy's head. And instead of red eyes, he had brown. He was wearing a green t-shirt with black pants a flame like pattern at the bottom.

"Hello, who are you, and why do you look like me?" Yuma asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hikaru. Hikaru Tsukumo." The boy introduced, bowing down.

Yuma was completely silent and then said, "Why do you have my last name?" Yuma asked.

"The answer is very simple, Yuma. I am your twin brother." Hikaru said, with a smirk.

Yuma was, to say the least, shocked. But after that, Yuma came back to his senses and said, "That's ridiculous! I don't have a brother!"

"Say what you want, brother, but I am your twin, no matter what you say." Hikaru said, still smirking.

Akari came from her room and asked, "Yuma, who was at the—" Akari instantly stopped at the sight at Hikaru and said, "I can't believe it. You're here. How did you find us?"

"I have my ways." Hikaru winked.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Yuma asked, clearly confused.

"When you were born, you had a twin brother. But, because of the danger he would face, he was given away to protect himself. I thought we would never see you again!" Akari said, tearing up.

"That's the way it was, until I turned 11, I lived in the mountains. Then my parents told me that I was adopted and that my family lived in Heartland City. And now I've found you… Brother." Hikaru said.

After retaining all this information into his brain, Yuma then said, "I don't believe you."

"Okay then, well, there's only one way to solve this! Let's have a duel! This'll prove that I am your brother!" Hikaru said.

"Alright, let's duel! Kattobingu daze, ore!" Yuma said.

"Cool! Let's Jet, Yuma!" Hikaru said. But then, they stepped outside to experience the duel more.

"Duel Disk, set! Duel Gazer, Set!" Both duelists said, and their Duel Gazers flashed and flipped onto their eyes.

"**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B**." The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers glowing. "**AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED**." The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!" Both duelists yelled.

**Yuma LP: 4000**

**Hikaru LP: 4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "GaGaGa Magician, Shoukan!" Yuma said, with his favorite monster taking the field.

Gagaga Magician: DARK Lv. 4 Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"I'll place a card facedown! Turn end!" Yuma said.

"Boku no Turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card. "Blast Magician, Shoukan!" Hikaru said, and then a Magician with pale skin and red armor appeared on the field.

Blast Magician: FIRE Lv. 4 Spellcaster ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700

"And now, Mausoleum of the Emperor, hatsudo!" Hikaru said, and then a kingdom-like place surrounded the field.

"Blast Magician no kouka hatsudo! Whenever a spell card is played, this card gains one spell counter! And now I'll place one card facedown! Turn end." Hikaru said.

Spell Counters: 1

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gogogo Golem, shoukan!" Gogogo Golem came onto the field and took a defensive stance.

Gogogo Golem: EARTH Lv. 4 Rock ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

"Now, Gagaga Magician, attack Hikaru's Blast Magician!" Yuma ordered, and then Gagaga Magician charged at Blast Magician.

"I don't think so, brother! Trap Card, Magic Cylinder, hatsudo! This reflects you attack with the same number of attack points your monster has!" Hikaru said.

**Yuma LP: 2500**

Yuma winced in pain and said, "Dang it!"

Hikaru laughed and said, "Come on, brother! Is that all you have?"

"No, it isn't. You know why? Because I'm going to overlay my two monsters!" Yuma said, smirking. Then his two monsters glowed purple and brown, respectively. And then a galaxy portal opened up. "Get ready, because with these two monsters, I'll build the overlay network! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbāzu Sanjuukuu (Number 39), Kibou Ou... HOPE!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. The Warrior Number brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!" with its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor- Hope: LIGHT Rank: 4 Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 Overlay Units: 2

"Not much I can really do here now. Turn End." Yuma said.

"Boku no Turn! Draw! Now, because of my field spell, I get to summon any monster I want without a tribute. The only problem is, I pay Life points for every tribute needed. So, for 1000 Life Points And now I play Ally Mind!" Hikaru said, and then a machine-type brain appeared on the field.

**Hikaru LP: 3000**

Ally Mind: DARK Lv. 5 Machine/Tuner ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

"And now I'll tune my Level 5 Ally Mind and my Level 4 Blast Magician!" Hikaru said, and then Blast Magician flew through the Synchro Summon ring and then became part of the resulting Synchro Summon.

"Ravaging since the beginning of time and waiting for the end of time! Searching past and present for a worthy duelist! Now is the time for its rise! Shinkuro Shoukan! Clockwork Dragon!" Hikaru yelled, and then an Emerald Dragon resembling Stardust Dragon, the sole difference being a clock in the middle of its chest.

**Clockwork Dragon: WIND Lv. 9 Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3250/DEF: 1500**

"Turn End!" Hikaru said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gagaga Gardna, Shoukan, Defensive Mode!" Yuma said and then a monster with a shield came onto the field.

Gagaga Gardna: EARTH Lv. 4 Warrior ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000

"And now Double Summon, hatsudo! This allows me to summon another monster in this turn! And now, Pinecono, shoukan!" Yuma said, and a short kid with hair like a pinecone appeared on the field.

Pinecono: EARTH Lv. 1 Plant ATK: 400/DEF: 200

"Turn end!" Yuma said.

"Boku no Turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card. "Effect Veiler, shoukan!" Hikaru yelled, and then a fairy came onto the field and took a pose.

Effect Veiler: LIGHT Lv. 1 Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"What the—that thing has zero attack points! What are you going to do with it?" Yuma asked.

"I'm going to Synchro Summon, of course! Trap Card, Synchro Material, hatsudo! This card can let me get one of your monsters and use it for a Synchro Summon! And I choose… Pinecono!" Hikaru stated, and then Pinecono flew the Synchro ring, resulting in the Synchro Summon.

"The time has come for the savior of the future! The time has arrived for the hero in shining armor! Shinkuro Shoukan! The Power of Hope, Tuner Synchro, Formula Synchron!" Hikaru said, and then a humanoid machine came onto the field and took a pose.

Formula Synchron: LIGHT Lv. 2 Machine/Synchro/Tuner ATK: 200/DEF: 1500

"What? You must be joking! That thing has 200 Attack Points! What can you do with that?" Yuma asked.

"Well, in case you weren't listening, Formula Synchron is also a Tuner monster!" Hikaru declared.

"WHAT?!" Yuma screamed.

"And now I'll Tune my level 9 Clockwork Dragon and my Level 2 Formula Synchron!" Clockwork Dragon flew through the Synchro ring and became part of the resulting Synchro Summon.

"Ravaging since the beginning of time and waiting for the end of time! Searching past and present for a worthy duelist! Now is the time for its rise! Akuseru Shinkuro! Save the future, Time-Space Dragon!" Hikaru said, and Clockwork Dragon evolved into a black and green dragon with stars on the black parts and let out a mighty roar.

**Time-Space Dragon: WIND Lv. 11 Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3500/DEF: 1750**

"Time-Space Dragon… Wow." Yuma breathed.

"I'll place one card facedown. Turn end." Hikaru said.

"O – Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card, hesitantly. "Pass."

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card. "Now, Time-Space Dragon, attack Utopia!" Hikaru ordered.

"No! Trap Card, **Downfall to Doom, **hastudo! With this, however much damage I take, it's doubled and goes back to you, too!" Yuma said, and then they winced in pain as they both took a lot of damage.

**Hikaru LP: 1000**

**Yuma LP: 500**

"Darn it, I was hoping to end this in a draw, but I guess I couldn't." Yuma said.

"Hey, you're really good at this, brother!" Hikaru smirked.

"You too… brother." Yuma said, smiling.

Hikaru sighed and said, "Spell Card, Hinotama, hatsudo! With this I can inflict 500 points of damage on you! This means… you lose, brother." Hikaru smirked.

**Hikaru LP: 1000**

**Yuma LP: 0 – LOSER**

Hikaru's face appeared with the words 'WIN' as the augmented reality faded. Hikaru walked up to Yuma and said, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, only a brother of mine could duel like that! And plus, I knew when you summoned that Time-Space Dragon." Yuma said.

"Yeah, but that number card… I have my own." Hikaru said, reaching into his pocket. Then he pulled a card out. "Here it is… Nanbāzu Sanjuugo (Number 35), Time Sorcerer."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Yuma said. "I can't believe I missed that one!"

"Yeah. The only reason that I didn't summon it is because that it would've too easy for me to win. But then again, it was an easy duel!" Hikaru laughed.

Yuma joined in on the laughing and they kept talking as the day ended.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Clockwork Dragon  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Time-Space Dragon  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Clockwork Dragon"

Each of these effects can be activated once per turn: ● Reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of Tuner monsters revealed. ● Negate the activation of an effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. ● When your opponent's monster declares an attack you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed from play by this effect.

Downfall to Doom  
Normal Trap Card

When attacked, you can activate this card and double the damage that goes to both players.

* * *

**And that's the end of this oneshot! I'm just going to use Hikaru as a side protagonist and pair him up with someone else. See ya later!**


	2. The Brother's Girlfriend

***Aboard the Awesomeness***

**FAN walked to his chair and said, okay, before I get this story stated, "I really need to get this series and this Fanfic off the ground! Please, just help me with this and pray for me! Oh, I've also realized that the 4kids version is crap, and I want you all to imagine the FUNimation voice actors for this series. **

**NOTE: This takes place in my alternate reality of the ending of Episode 24. Small SkyShipping ahoy!**

* * *

**The kindness you gave me, was so strict. And I learned irritation when we clashed.  
It begins by knowing our differences, dance, creation, the heaven, the earth.  
No matter what if it's the wind, the pouring rain, a cold winter storm, or even pain.  
They're ingredients that color each day, so, don't lose your, heart your will or your love.**

**The truth is, I was quite lonely, until the day that I met you.**  
**And I lied to myself that being alone was the easiest answer.**  
**My favorite books and hobbies, they don't seem to match with anyone.**  
**You were the only one to nod in agreement with me.**

**Happiness, sadness and Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do,**  
**must be different, the harmony and the scenario.**

**No person is exactly the same,**  
**Because that's the reason were alive, you see. And even,**  
**if the sounds are dissonant from time to time, and ring differently**  
**Don't give up on the strength that will get, you through the tough times always**  
**When we reach the mysterious edge of the world and when we look out,**  
**The view we see will be the truth.**

**The kindness you gave me, was so strict. And I learned irritation when we clashed.**  
**It begins by knowing our differences, dance, creation, the heaven. the earth.**  
**No matter what if it's the wind, the pouring rain, a cold winter storm, or even pain.**  
**They're ingredients that color each day, so, don't lose your, heart your will or your love.**

* * *

Hikaru was sleeping in on a cool Tuesday morning until someone had knocked on his door and said, "Hikaru, wake up! It's time to get ready for school!" the voice was female, obviously, and when Hikaru got up, was very, very tired.

"Man… Can't I just sleep in for once? Wait… what?" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, get ready for—" Akari stopped when she saw the door open and the twin of Yuma come out.

"I know what you said, but I have one thing to ask you. What is a 'school'?" Hikaru asked.

Akari sighed and said, "School is where you go to learn about dueling and stuff. It teaches you to be a better person and—" then Akari sweatdropped when he had dressed up and went out the door.

* * *

Hikaru was skating to the school without even bothering to ask for directions. On the way, he ran beside a certain purple-haired boy who had said, "Yo, Yuma's brother!" Hikaru smirked and said, "Hey, Shark, race me to school?" You see, to him, he and shark were sort of rivals.

"You're on!" Shark declared, and sped up on his motorcycle even faster. Hikaru showed his spirit, jumped up into the air, and said, "LET'S DO THIS!" Hikaru sped up into a mad dash, and Shark was losing. However, he decided to play dirty and knock down a litterbot for Hikaru to trip over.

"Damn you, Ryoga…" Hikaru muttered.

However, he had eventually reached the school and smirked. "So this is a 'school'. Looks awesome… the only problem is… HOW THE HELL DO I GET IN?!" Hikaru yelled.

* * *

Yuma had entered the building and Kotori said, "Hello, Yuma!"

"Hey there, Kotori." Yuma said, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, Yuma, where's your so-called brother that you kept telling us about? Did he even show up today?" Takashi asked.

"N-No! He's just running a little late, that's all! I bet he'll come through that door any minute now!" Yuma said.

Hikaru ran in the classroom, breathing heavily, and signaled everyone in the classroom to quiet down. Then two security guards ran by and one said, "You can't hide forever, punk!"

Professor Ukyo let out a small sigh and said, "Okay, Hikaru, can you please just take your seat, please?"

"Hai, Ukyo-sensei." Hikaru said, bowing.

* * *

After the school day, which really just consisted of Hikaru challenging and winning duels, Hikaru skated home in a hurry.

"_Well, that wasn't any fun. With the exception of the dueling, this 'school' stuff doesn't seem great at all! And I'm supposed to go there 5 times a week?" _Hikaru thought, and he let out a huge sigh. Then he heard a female yell, and immediately stopped, but not without falling over. When Hikaru got up, he saw the girl had dark pink eyes, she has pale skin and dark purple hair with light blue bangs. Her attire included a white jacket over a light purple shirt, black stockings and white shoes. The left coattail of her jacket had a conch-like ornament hanging down from it.

"Sorry, I didn't have any control over myself. My name's Hikaru Tsukumo. I'm Yuma's twin brother." Hikaru said, trying to hide a blush.

"It's nice to meet you, Hikaru. My name is Rio Kamishiro." She said.

"Kamishiro?" Hikaru said, and then came to realization. "Oh! You must be Ryoga's sister! Wow, if you're related to him, then you must be a great duelist! Come on! Duel me, right now!" Hikaru said, with a very wide grin on his face, and getting out his red D-Gazer.

"Oh, well, the thing is, I just got out of the hospital, and I'm not really that good of a duelist. But I really want to enter with Ryoga…" Rio said, sadly.

Hikaru thought for a few seconds, and an idea came to him as he said, "I'll teach you! I'll get you ready for the World Duel Carnival!"

Rio looked at him and said, "What?"

"We'll keep on training together, and then when the WDC arrives, we'll be at the top of our game! So, what you say?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay… Let's try it." Rio replied.

"Great! I'll meet you in the park tomorrow!" Hikaru said, skating off.

* * *

*One week later*

Rio had gotten better in her dueling skills, and they were going to meet for a wrap-up session, but she didn't show up.

"Rio!" Hikaru yelled.

There was no answer.

"RIO!" Hikaru yelled again.

Still no answer.

"Just where in the world could she—" Hikaru started, but was cut off by a female scream. "She's over there."

Hikaru arrived to where she was, and saw that a bully was messing with her. "Gimme your rare cards, girlie, or else I'll have to take them from you!"

"I told you, already, I don't have any!" Rio shot back.

"Okay, little girl, but I don't say that I didn't warn you!" the bully said, and then he reared his fist back, but he didn't make impact because of the boy with spiked blonde hair.

"Wow, some people are just so stupid, it's despicable… but the only thing that's even worse than that is a person who'd pray on a lady." Hikaru started.

"A lady? You nearly got punched in the face by a stupid girl? That has to be the most stupidest thing I've heard in all of my days!" the bully said.

Hikaru's expression tensed and said, "Lousy girl, huh? If you insult Rio again, I'll make sure you don't have to worry about getting new cards."

"Ha! So says the brother of the worst duelist in town!" the bully laughed.

"Rest assured, I'm way better than my brother. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt my friends." Hikaru said, getting out his D-Gazer.

"Well, I looks like I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" the bully said.

"Let's jet to the skies! Duel Disk, set!" Hikaru's green D-Pad made his way to his left arm, and he inserted his deck. "Duel Gazer, set!" Hikaru threw up his yellow D-Gazer in the air, and it made its way onto his left eye.

"DUEL!" the two duelists said.

**Hikaru LP: 4000**

**Bully LP: 4000**

"I'll go first! Boku no turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card. "I summon Blast Magician in attack mode!"

Blast Magician: FIRE Lv. 4 Spellcaster ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700

"I'll place one card facedown! Turn End!" Hikaru said.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" he drew his card. "I summon the 13th grave in attack mode!"

The 13th Grave: DARK Lv. 3 Zombie ATK: 1200/DEF: 900

"And now I'll play the magic card, Star Changer!" he said.

"What? Star Changer?"Rio asked.

"Star Changer increases one of my monsters levels by one! And I choose the 13th grave!" he exclaimed.

The 13th Grave: Lv. 4

"Turn End!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card. "And now I summon my B.E.S. – Big Core MK-2 in attack mode!"

B.E.S. – Big Core MK-2: FIRE Lv. 6 Machine ATK: 2400/DEF: 1100

"Hey, did you just summon that without tributing? 'Cause that's against the rules!" he said.

"Well, that's what makes this card so special! I can summon it without tributing a single thing!" Hikaru said. "Turn End!

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" he drew his card. "I summon A Man with Wdjat in Defense mode!"

A Man with Wdjat: DARK Lv. 4 Spellcaster ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600

"And now I play the Magic card, **Spellcaster Conversion**! This turns all of my monsters Spellcaster-Type! And now I play the Magic card, Double Summon! With this, I can summon my Chow Len the Prophet!"

Chow Len the Prophet: FIRE Lv. 4 Spellcaster ATK: 1800/DEF: 200

"And now… Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Mahotsukai monsuta de (Spellcaster monsters)… OBAREI!" Two of the monsters turned purple and one turned bright orange and flew into a portal. "San tai no Monsutā de, Obarei Nettowāku wo Kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan!" A burst of light then came from the portal. "Arawareyo, Alchemic Magician!" A girl with long green hair and green shirt, and small black jacket took the field.

Alchemic Magician: DARK Lv. 4 Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500 Overlay Units: 3

"And now Alchemic Magician, attack his Blast Magician!" he said.

"Trap Card, open! Negate Attack, hatsudo! This card stops your attack and ends your battle phase!" Hikaru said.

"NRG! Turn end!"

"BOKU no Turn! DRAW!" Hikaru drew his card and smirked. "I sacrifice my Blast Magician to summon my Flame Cerebrus in attack mode!

Flame Cerebrus: FIRE Lv. 6 Pyro ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800

"Okay, now! Flame Cerebrus, attack Alchemic Magician with Twin Flame Shot!" Hikaru ordered. The bully hissed as he was attacked.

**Bully LP: 3400**

"And now, Big Core, it's your turn to attack him! Do it! Super Cannon impact!" Hikaru yelled, outstretching his arm.

"NWAAAA!" The bully yelled.

**Bully LP: 1000**

"Now… Boku wa Reberu Roku monsuta de… OBAREI!" Both the monsters turned bright orange and flew into a portal. "Ni tai no Monsutā de, Obarei Nettowāku wo Kōchiku!" A green light erupted from the portal. "Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjūgo: Jikan no Kenja (Number 35: Time Sorcerer)!" The number came onto the field with its similar appearance to the legendary Dark Magician, only with blonde hair and emerald armor while two purple overlay units circled it.

**Number 35: Time Sorcerer: DARK Lv. 6 SPELLCASTER/XYZ ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 Overlay Units: 2**

"Turn End!" Hikaru said.

"W-Watashi n-no t-turn… NO! I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE! HERE! TAKE THESE CARDS BACK!" The bully said, running off.

**Hikaru LP: 4000**

**Bully LP: 1000 – FORFEIT**

Hikaru's picture appeared with the word 'WIN' on it as the augumented reality faded. Hikaru smiled as he picked up Rio's deck, walked over to her, and said, "I believe this belongs to you, lady." Rio looked up as he handed her deck to her.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Rio said, with a blush on her cheeks. "Hey, Hikaru, close your eyes." Rio said.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Just do it." Rio said, and Hikaru complied. With that, Rio gave him a deep, loving passionate kiss. Hikaru opened his eyes when she was finished, and said, "Why'd you do that?"

Rio sighed and said, "You may have a different personality than Yuma, but you're just as dense." Rio then walked away from Hikaru, leaving him to wonder.

"So, I'll see you at the WDC?" Hikaru called out.


	3. Begin! World Duel Carnival!

**The Yugioh franchise is owned by Saban Brands, Konami (unfortunately), Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, and Kazuki Takahashi. I only this fanfic, Hikaru Tsukumo, and any bolded cards that may appear in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun,  
They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love.  
The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation.  
It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth.**

**The truth is, I was lonely. Until I met you.**  
**I lied to myself that being alone was easier.**  
**My favorite books and hobbies, they don't seem to match,**  
**You were the only one to nod in agreement with me.**

**Happiness and sadness and anger and Do and Re and Mi and Fa and So and La and Ti and Do,**  
**It doesn't work unless they're different, the harmony and the scenario.**

**No one is exactly the same,**  
**Because that's the reason for living.**  
**Even if the sounds are dissonant from time to time,**  
**Don't give up on the strength that will get you through.**  
**When we reach the edge of the world,**  
**The view we see will be the truth.**

**Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun,**  
**They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love.**  
**The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation.**  
**It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth.**

* * *

Hikaru was training in his room by throwing cards at various targets, while Yuma was waiting outside for something, as he was all day.

"_Yuma needs to come inside soon. If he doesn't come inside soon, he'll catch a cold." _ Hikaru thought.

Yuma was pacing back and forth saying, "Not yet, right? Oh, enough already? Where is he? He's late!"

Astral came from the Emperor's Key and said, **"Okay, Yuma, just what the heck have you been waiting for since this morning?"**

"Don't you know? I'm waiting for the usual thing, as usual!" Yuma said.

"**What usual thing?" **Astral asked.

Yuma glared at Astral, then looked down the road and said, gleefully, jumping up and down, saying, "He's here! He's here! He's here!" Coming up the road was the mailman, whom Yuma was expecting something huge from. However, the mailman drove right past Yuma, prompting him to say, "Just wait a second!"

Yuma chased after him and said, "Yo! Wait up one second!" Yuma was now running beside the mailman, while saying, "Hey, so, um, isn't there anything for this house?" Yuma was now in from of him. "You know, for Yuma Tsukumo?"

"Yuma Tsukumo?" the mailman looked down at his mailing checkboard. "Well, I have a Hikaru Tsukumo on this list. As for Yuma… I have nothing."

Yuma was shocked at hearing that. And then the mailman just rode off as Yuma fell to his knees.

* * *

*The Next Day, At School*

Tetsuo put Takashi in a headlock and said, "Good morning, Inchou! How you doing?!"

"Unhand me; your energy is too high this morning!" Takashi said.

Kotori stepped up and asked, "What's up? Did something happen?"

"You bet it did! This happened!" Tetsuo took out his D-Gazer which read 'World Duel Carnival' on it. "Yeah, it's the world's biggest duel competition, which Heartland is sponsoring, of course."

"The preliminaries will start tomorrow morning. The winner gets a free passport Heartland City for life, and the title of Duel Champion!" Takashi said.

"And, Mr. Heartland will grant one wish the lucky winner. To whoever and whatever it might be, ura." Tokunosuke said.

"How awesome!" Kotori said.

"If I win, I would ask Heartland to increase my wishes by 100 times, ura." Tokunosuke said.

"Heh, I don't think that's allowed, shorty." Everyone turned around to see the source of the voice and saw it was Hikaru.

"Ohayō, Hikaru-kun!" Kotori said.

"Ohayō, Kotori-chan!" Hikaru replied. "So who here's competing? I know I am!" Hikaru pulled out a Heart Container. "This is a Heart Piece. A mere splinter of a complete Heart! This is the one and only way to get in the WDC."

"I've got a Heart Piece!" Tokunosuke said.

"I've got a Heart Piece!" Takashi said!

"I've got one, too!" Cathy said.

"Me too!" Kotori said.

"Oh, so you're taking part in this too, Kotori? It's funny; I never really took you for the dueling type. I really anticipated you as the 'stand-by-and-watch' kind of person." Hikaru said.

"So we're all competing!" Kotori said.

"Hmm, is that right?..." Yuma said, standing in the doorway with a depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Yuma?" Takashi asked.

"I have… no heart piece." Yuma said.

"What are you talking about?" Kotori asked.

Yuma began to well up with tears and comically break down while saying, "Why? Why didn't I get a heart piece!? Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"_It's hard to believe that we're actually related. Why couldn't I be related to someone normal, like Shark?" _Hikaru thought.

"**Yuma, don't you want to participate in the WDC?" **Astral asked.

"Don't you remember? I CAN'T participate!" Yuma said, still sobbing.

"I wonder why Hikaru got one and Yuma didn't." Kotori wondered.

"That's weird." Tetsuo said.

"Didn't Astral say anything?" Kotori asked.

"**I think that he's just an idiot, unlike his brother.**" Astral said, at which Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Astral! Why can't anyone take me seriously as a duelist?" Yuma sobbed.

"Did you apply any other way, perhaps?" Takashi asked.

"Wait, apply for what?" Yuma asked.

"You need to fill in an application to participate in the WDC. If you want to participate, click here and try it." Takashi said.

"It says Heart Pieces… won't be delivered to each and every duelist?" Yuma read.

"Of course not! Yuma, duelists from everywhere in the world are competing!" Hikaru said, sitting on his desk.

"How thoughtless… If you just thought a little bit, you would have figured it out." Kotori said.

"**You do this all the time. Even in all of your duels.**" Astral said, rubbing his 'temples'.

"Yuma, how about you apply now, before it's too late?" Kotori said.

"Oh! Yeah! Okay, residence… name… It's all set!" Yuma said.

"_The application for the WDC has ended. We are terribly sorry for this inconvenience. Good-bye!" _

"Wh- WHAT?!" Yuma nearly screeched. Yuma ran out the door, looking like 'The Scream' the whole while yelling: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO…"

"Oh crap, where the hell is Yuma going now?!" Hikaru cursed.

Yuma ran through the streets of Heartland, in a mad dash, with Astral following, of course, until a certain purple-headed boy on his motorcycle came and stopped him.

"And just where are you headed to?" Shark said.

"I'm running to the WDC!" Yuma stated, simply.

"Idiot. You can't even understand the simplest things." Shark muttered.

"Oh! You're competing in the Duel Carnival, aren't you?" Yuma asked.

"Ha! No way! After what happened to me, I'd rather stay under the public eye from a while." Shark said.

"Why?" Yuma asked.

Shark closed his eyes serenely and said, "I need to find my own way of dueling. Like you have, Yuma."

"I see." Yuma said.

Shark put on his goggles on his face again and said, "See ya!"And then Shark rode off.

"Yuma!" Kotori called out. Yuma's friends came up to him and saw Shark driving off.

"Shark?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah." Yuma replied.

As Shark was driving off, something caught his eye. He quickly grabbed a card, and stopped in his tracks. Shark noticed it came from a ledge of a constructed building. Shark threw his helmet in the bike and ran up the stairs and started looking around to see who threw the card.

"Long time no see, Ryoga." A voice said. Shark to see the source of the voice, and saw it was a male, approximately 17, with large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and wore a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all featured a curly, high-class pattern. "Or should I call you by your ridiculous nickname, Shark?"

"No! You are… what the hell were you trying to do to me?!" Shark asked, slightly yelling.

"You could call it our greeting, before the WDC, that is." The teen said.

"I'm not participating in the Carnival!" Shark said.

"Oh my. How sad, that you're still angered by _that one _time…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Shark yelled.

"Let's talk about nice things now. When we were in the final round, you peeked at my deck, and you were disqualified. But I think I have a theory that you weren't your normal mental condition at the time." The teen said.

"Wha—" Shark started.

"You also nearly lost the person most important to you. Little Rio Kamishiro." The teen said, and Shark gasped, remembering the time that Rio spent in the hospital.

"If your opponent would disseminate his deck on purpose in front of you that was in that condition… And what if little Rio's accident had been by chance?"

"No… You son of a—! You planned his all along! To trap me like a mouse! **BASTARD!**" Shark yelled.

"Now, now, would hitting me make you feel better, Ryoga?" the teen said, and he laughed wildly. "It's funny when you think about it. Everyone turned you away after you got caught 'cheating', and I got one step closer to being the dueling champion, my very birthright. How regrettable, right?"

"**YOU SON OF A—!**" Shark yelled.

"Let's play a little game. Try and beat me the Duel Carnival!" the teen then threw a heart piece to Shark, who caught it. "I'll be waiting, Kamishiro." The teen then walked off, laughing all the while.

"_In the WDC…"_Shark thought.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Inside of a hotel, a little boy was watching multiple cartoons at once, laughing wildly and clapping to the cartoons playing. The teen from earlier walked in through the door, and said, "It's done. Ryoga's going to the WDC, like you asked.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, IV." The boy said. Then two more teens walked in the room, one with flowing silver hair with light purple fringes and one light green in the middle. He was wearing a long and dark robe. The other had pink hair above his head and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a long, red, robe that was brighter than his other teens' robes.

"But he already gave up on being a duelist." IV said.

"True, but he's still needed in our plan, is he not?" the boy asked, trivially. "Once we have all the numbers cards, that is.

"Whatever. I'm just looking forward to dragging him into the depths of hell once again, and his pretty sister, too!" IV said, smiling wildly, and having a sickening laugh to go with the smile.

"Please! I need this! If you do, I won't tell Heartland! Please!" Yuma pleaded.

"_Even if you say that, it's your fault that you didn't apply!_"

"You see, it's like this… I need to get in the WDC, or I'll die of boredom! _Yeah, just look at my acting!_ No! I can't! God, I'm going to die!" Yuma then pretended to seize up and die.

"_Thank you for your time!_"

Hikaru stood above Yuma and said, "Really? That's the best you could do?"

Yuma sat up and said, "Wha—Hey!" Yuma started banging on the door. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! GIVE ME A FREAKING HEART PIECE ALREADY!"

"Wow. He's annoying as if he was drunk." Takashi said.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had taken out a card and he had thrown it at the door, causing the door to open. The teens turned to the source that the card came from, and saw it was a teenager, with dark blue hair, with red streaks in between, that was fixed up into a braided ponytail. He was wearing a long purple robe and a magenta ascot.

"Now stop banging on the door. I'm trying to meditate here." The boy said.

Hikaru stepped up and said, "Hey there, long time no see, Shitōratsu."

"Well, well, if it isn't Hikaru the crybaby. So tell me, are you entering the WDC?" Shitōratsu asked, the arrogant smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, and if I recall, you were the one who was crying after I bear you. And if I also recall, I never lost!" Hikaru said.

Shitōratsu laughed and said, "You might think that you're unbeatable just because you found your idiot of a brother? Ha! I've gotten stronger too, if you haven't noticed!"

"How funny. I'll see you tomorrow, Shitō." Hikaru said.

"And you too, Hika." Shitōratsu smirked.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Yes! The duelists have arrived for the duel carnival! And they're all in high spirits, too!" a man said.

"So everything's normal in the guest section then?" A woman asked.

"_Affirmative. The guest section is perfectly normal. Network transmission is also normal. The traffic network transmission is also normal."_

"How exciting! I'm burning with excitement!" the man said.

"What do you plan to do with that excitement, Gauche? We have one mission, and that is to observe the WDC. Calm down already." The woman said.

"You're not in high spirits. But for you Droite, how is it possible for a cold-blooded person like you to get excited?!" Gauche said.

"What?" Droite said.

"Do not squabble. The preparations steadily progressing." Mr. Heartland said, and then Kaito came from the elevator. "Ah, Kaito, I've been waiting for you!"

"I've been told to come to this place. What's your business, Heartland?" Kaito asked.

"You've been told to come here, you say? But I thought you should see this spectacle before the WDC begins. There are a great number of duelists coming to Heartland City for this tournament! And what are the odds that these duelists might have Numbers? You need to win and take away their Numbers. Don't let your guard down for one second, Kaito. There will be an unyielding spirit and take part in this contest." Mr. Heartland said.

"It's easy! When you get tired of it, I'll take care of the Numbers!" Gauche said.

"_Um, excuse me, but there is a young boy at the gate who was late for application, Mr. Heartland._"

"Just send him away." Mr. Heartland said.

"_Yeah, that's the problem; he said he won't leave until he gets a Heart Piece. He's very stupid and behaves like a drunken man."_

"Drunk?" Mr. Heartland said. The screen then showed Yuma clutching on to a staff attendant's leg saying, "It's my only wish! GIVE ME A HEART PIECE! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSE GIVE ME ONE NOW!" while Hikaru tried to pull him off.

"Hurry up and send him out." Mr. Heartland ordered.

"_Yes sir_."

"Wait!" Kaito said. "Let him participate in the WDC."

"Why? Do you know him or something?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"I don't. But he could have Numbers for me to take, right?" Kaito said.

Mr. Heartland wore a smile and said, "Kaito, are you hiding something from me? You know, there was an explosion in the city the other day."

"Probably a machine malfunctioned. As long as I get the numbers, there should be no complaining, right? I shouldn't have to report my actions as long as my duty is done." Kaito explained.

Mr. Heartland clenched a fist and said, "Alright."

* * *

"Kaito-sama, why didn't you give a report about the 'Yuma' child?" Orbital asked.

"Don't ask me that, Orbital." Kaito said, glaring at his robot.

"I- I understand." Orbital replied.

Kaito stared into his thoughts, thinking, "_There's only one opponent… Astral."_

"I'll take him down." Kaito said.

"Do you intend to make Yuma your rival?" Orbital asked.

"No. That kid is just…" Kaito started.

"He's just what?" Orbital asked.

"…just one, sad, moron." Kaito finished.

* * *

"GIVE ME A HEART PIECE NOW! I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ONE!" Yuma screamed.

"Yuma, just give it up! There'll always be other tournaments!" Hikaru struggled.

"And to think, he's been at this a solid three hours." Takashi muttered.

Then the inner gate started to open, similar to a shuffle puzzle, and then a bright light shone upon them.

"W- What's happening?" Yuma stammered.

The gate opened and out came a bunch of Obots wielding trumpets and huge float with three people on it, with one of them being Mr. Heartland.

"Yo there, Old man!" Yuma called out.

"WH—OLD MAN?!"Mr. Heartland said, getting angry.

"It's _Mr. Heartland_!" Hikaru whispered to Yuma.

"Oh, yeah, Heartland, I—" Yuma started.

"MISTER!" One of the attendants said, managing to keep it a whisper.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Heartland! Well, you see, it was pretty hard to see the announcement for the WDC and all…" Yuma started.

"Hard to see?" Mr. Heartland muttered, still angry.

"Oh, yes! It's hard to see and… I failed to notice the click on the participation formula." Yuma continued.

"I'd say he just doesn't know when to give up!" Takashi said.

"Well, nobody can say he's carelessly honest." Tetsuo said.

"Oh, I understand! Every time you've spoken, each of your requests has reached my passionate Heart." Mr. Heartland said, signaling for something. "And I'll fulfill your wish." Mr. Heartland tossed a Heart Frame with 1 Heart piece inside.

"That's a—" Hikaru started.

"—Heart Piece! YES! KATTOBINGU-DAZE, ORE!" Yuma said, jumping for joy.

"Hey, what's that thing on your neck?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"Oh, this?" Yuma asked.

"It's a very unusual shape, it is." Mr. Heartland said.

"It's a gift from my mother and father." Yuma said.

"A gift?" Mr. Heartland mused. '_I know I've seen that object somewhere, I just don't know where…_'

* * *

Kotori, Hikaru and Yuma were walking along the river bridge and Hikaru said, "Yuma." This got the twin's attention. "Why do you want to be duel champion?"

Yuma mulled it over and said, "To keep the promise I made to dad. I told him, 'No matter what, I'll be the duel champion.'"

"**Yuma, Hikaru.**" Astral started. "**One of you needs to win this thing. It may look like a tournament with the joy of winning, but there will be many participants with Numbers.** **If we could only get those Numbers…**"

"Yeah… We'll try that." Yuma said. "After all, they're your memories." Yuma said.

"But Astral, we're not trying to live up to victory." Hikaru stated.

"**What? But that's the promise Yuma made to your Father. Are you contradicting it?**" Astral asked.

"You see, Yuma told me about our father, and what dueling means to us. Whether its being the best, or creating bonds with anyone, we can always duel, and have fun doing it. We always yearn to duel strong opponents, like Shitōratsu." Hikaru said.

"Even when I dueled Shark and Kaito, I understood what it was like to feel defeated. But we've never, ever turned our back on dueling." Yuma continued.

"That's how it is. For us, dueling isn't about winning or losing. There's no way to say it correctly, but…"

"…We feel bonds with the people we duel." The twins said at the same time.

"**Bonds?**" Astral mused.

"Yeah, we'll bond with everyone we duel. There's no winning or losing. A contest and a duel is different." The brothers mused, speaking at different times.

"**Duels and contests are different… But if either of you lose, I'll die.**" Astral stated. "**I won't take your idea.**"

"I understand, Astral. We'll do everything in our power to save you. But we realized… There are things that exceed victory and defeat. There are more important things than victory and defeat, after all." Hikaru said.

"**Yuma, what about Kaito?**" Astral asked.

"Kaito?" Yuma realized.

"**That's right. He won't care about your so-called bonds. He only cares for himself.**" Astral stated.

"Yeah, if I lose, he'll take my soul. But that won't change a thing. I'll duel him and…" Yuma started.

"Yuma." Hikaru pointed to where Kotori was standing.

"Yuma… If your soul's taken… then… I…" Kotori started.

"Hey! Don't worry, Kotori! It's alright! Do you really think I'd lose to someone like him? I'll win! I promise! I'll make sure I win!" Yuma said.

"That's right. I never said that you were in a hopeless position, after all. And you guys still have Astral, right?" Kotori said. "And one of you had better win in return! Do you understand?"

"HAI! KOTORI-CHAN!" the twins said.

* * *

On the WDC opening day, multiple people showed up for the preliminary round. The opening ceremony was lined up with a band, fireworks, jets (With colored skywriting), parade floats, you name it.

"It's starting soon!" Hikaru said.

"Oh, yeah!" Yuma said.

"HIKARU-KUN!" a voice called out. In a matter of seconds, Hikaru felt two long, slender, pale arms against him.

"Hey there, Rio-chan! One favor, though, can I get some air? PLEASE?" Hikaru pleaded.

"Oh!" Rio figured out how hard she was squeezing Hikaru and said, "Gomen-nasai."

"Wow! Looks like everybody's here! Even… Shark-san?" Hikaru said. This got everyone's attention as the turned to see the purple-haired boy.

"_For those of you who don't know the rules, I'll explain them to you. The preliminaries happen for three days in Heartland City, and each Duelist must accept all challenges. The tournament has an ante rule of betting their Heart Pieces and if all pieces are lost, the participant will be automatically disqualified. In order to enter the finals, the Duelist must gather five correct Heart Pieces to make a perfect heart. Well, that's all for this announcement! For now, set fire in Heartland with your passionate dueling hearts! HEART BURNING!"_ Mr. Heartland announced.

"All right! IKUZE! I'm going to find a duel!" Tetsuo said, running off.

"I'll see you two later, ura!" Tokunosuke said. Then everyone else with the exception of Hikaru, Rio and Kotori, ran off.

"Everyone's getting exited! Even me!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah! I don't even need to lose!" Yuma said. But then the sound of screams got their attention.

"Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY! I'LL USE MY FRIEND TO DECIDE WHO MY OPPONENT IS!" a boy then kicked his ball, (Made of duel monster cards) and would have hit Yuma square in the face, had Hikaru not caught it.

"ALL RIGHT, WHO HAS THE BALLS?! (No pun intended)" Hikaru yelled.

The ball bounced back to the boy, who put it under his foot. "OKAY! I'll duel the redhead, since it was going to get him!"

"WHA? **I'M UP FIRST?!**" Yuma yelled.

* * *

**Fantasy VA's (For those of you who imagine the voices)**

**Yuma Tsukumo – Eric Vale**

**Hikaru Tsukumo – Kyle Hebert**

**Astral – Steven Blum**

**Akari Tsukumo – Stephanie Young**

**Kotori Mizuki – Luci Christian**

**Tetsuo Takeda – Mike McFarland**

**Cathy – Meredith McCoy**

**Takashi Todoroki – Sonny Strait**

**Tokunosuke Omoteura – Vic Mignogna**

**Ryoga 'Shark' Kamishiro – Sean Schemmel**

**Rio Kamishiro – Laura Bailey**

**Kaito Tenjo – Chuck Huber**

**Haruto Tenjo – Stephanie Nadolny**

**Droite – Colleen Clickenbeard**

**Gauche – Phil Parsons**

**Mr. Heartland – J. Michael Tatum**

**Dr. Faker – Christopher Sabat**

**Shitōratsu – Dameon Clarke**

**III – Colleen Clickenbeard**

**IV – Justin Cook**

**V – Christopher Sabat**

**Tron – Chris Ayres**

**Kakeru Kunitachi – Vic Mignogna **


	4. Gather Heart Pieces! WDC First Day!

**FAN: Okay, so now the duels begin! This one features two duels, with Yuma and Hikaru in some duel action! So, let's get this Started! Insert disclaimer here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The kindness you gave me, was so strict. And I learned irritation when we clashed.  
It begins by knowing our differences, dance, creation, the heaven, the earth.  
No matter what if it's the wind, the pouring rain, a cold winter storm, or even pain.  
They're ingredients that color each day, so, don't lose your, heart your will or your love.**

**The truth is, I was quite lonely, until the day that I met you.**  
**And I lied to myself that being alone was the easiest answer.**  
**My favorite books and hobbies, they don't seem to match with anyone.**  
**You were the only one to nod in agreement with me.**

**Happiness, sadness and Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do,**  
**must be different, the harmony and the scenario.**

**No person is exactly the same,**  
**because that's the reason were alive, you see. And even,**  
**if the sounds are dissonant from time to time, and ring differently**  
**Don't give up on the strength that will get, you through the tough times always**  
**When we reach the mysterious edge of the world and when we look out,**  
**The view we see will be the truth.**

**The kindness you gave me, was so strict. And I learned irritation when we clashed.**  
**It begins by knowing our differences, dance, creation, the heaven, the earth.**  
**No matter what if it's the wind, the pouring rain, a cold winter storm, or even pain.**  
**They're ingredients that color each day, so, don't lose your, heart your will or your love.**

* * *

The boy with the soccer ball just stood tall, with his soccer ball resting his foot.

"All right, I've decided! You'll be my first opponent! This soccer ball is my friend, and had your buddy had not interfered, it would have hit you." the boy said.

"It was a good thing he did, too! You could have really hurt someone, you know!" Yuma said, pointing his finger at the boy.

"I've entered the WDC because I want to duel strong opponent, you see? My name is Kakeru Kunitachi, and I challenge you, um… um… what's your name, now?" the boy, apparently named Kakeru said.

"Well, I guess I can't pass up a good duel, now can I? Alright! Kattobingu-daze, ore!" Yuma declared.

"Duel Disk, Set!" Their D-Pads appeared on their arms, clicking onto their wrists. "D-Gazer, Set!" Yuma flipped on his green D-Gazer, as Kakeru did with his standard-colored D-Gazer. "Duel Target, Lock on!"

"**AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED**." The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with everyone else's glowing. "**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B.**" The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP: 4000**

**Kakeru LP: 4000**

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Kaado no ni mai settei!" Both of Yuma's facedowns emerged, one of them being a monster card. "Turn end!" Yuma said.

"**The monster you set… Was it Gogogo Golem? In the past, you would have recklessly summoned the monster in Attack mode immediately, but you've grown up, haven't you?**" Astral asked.

"Astral, would. You. Please. SHUT UP!" Yuma yelled at his companion.

"I don't understand what you're talking to yourself for, but that's going to be your downfall! Ore no turn! Draw!" Kakeru drew his card. "Field Spell, Field of Dreams, hatsudo!" Kakeru said, and then the entire field turned into a soccer field (Yuma was in a soccer uniform, Kotori was in a cheerleading uniform, with Rio and Hikaru acting on commentary)..

"And when Field of Dreams is activated, all facedown defense monsters face-up!" Kakeru said.

"Nani?!" Yuma screamed, as Gogogo Golem was flipped up.

Gogogo Golem: EARTH Lv. 4 Rock ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

"Let's kick off! Wing Captain, shoukan!" Kakeru said, and a orange robot wearing a blue soccer uniform took the field.

Wing Captain: EARTH Lv. 4 Machine ATK: 1100/DEF: 1000

"So… you do know that Wing Captain can't beat my Gogogo Golem, right?" Yuma asked.

"That's why there's this! Spell Card, Perfect Pass, hatsudo! With this, my attack points of Wing Captain are doubled!" Kakeru explained.

"No way!" Yuma screamed.

Wing Captain: ATK: 2200

"And now, Wing Captain, take out Gogogo Golem!" Kakeru said, while Wing Captain started to kick a soccer ball made of energy towards Gogogo Golem. And as the ball was kicked toward Gogogo Golem, he dissolved in a shimmering light. The resulting shock knocked Yuma into the goal.

**Yuma LP: 3300**

"Kaado no ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Kakeru said, his facedown emerging.

Wing Captain: ATK: 1100

"Come on, Yuma! This duel's not over yet!" Kotori cheered.

"Yeah, listen to her, Yuma! You can win!" Rio cheered.

"Yuma, use Kattobingu! It's always you gotten out tight pinches before, and it'll help you now!" Hikaru encouraged.

"Alright! I'll do it! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gagaga Magician, shoukan!" Yuma said, and his signature magic-type monster took the field, wearing a red soccer uniform, as well.

Gagaga Magician: DARK Lv. 4 Spellcaster ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

"Do it! Gagaga Magician, attack Wing Captain!" Gagaga Magician started to kick a soccer ball in Kakeru's direction, and then the ball turned into energy as Gagaga Magician kicked it.

"ALL RIGHT, YUMA! YOU DID IT!" Hikaru cheered.

"GOOOOAAAAL!" Kotori cheered.

Kakeru smirked, and said, "The attack's negated!"

"WHAT?! NEGATED? WHY?!" Yuma screamed.

"**It's because of his Trap card.**" Astral stated.

"Trap Card?" Yuma asked.

"Trap Card, Offside Trap, hatsudo! This card negates your attack, and also, if don't have any card in my spell and trap zone, I get to special summon said monster from my graveyard!" Kakeru said, and Wing Captain remerged from the Graveyard. "And to top it all off, I get to end your turn automatically!"

"Ends my turn?!" Yuma said.

"Oh no…" Yuma said.

"Yuma…" Kotori muttered.

"**Observation #15: The thing called soccer seems to be profound.**" Astral mused.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Yuma yelled.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kakeru drew his card. "Top Scorer, Tokushu Shoukan!" Kakeru said, as a yellow robot with a blue soccer uniform appeared.

Top Scorer: EARTH Lv. 5 Warrior ATK: 2000/DEF: 100

"Since Stadium of Dreams is face-up on the field, I can summon this card without tributing a monster!" Kakeru explained. "Now, Top Scorer, attack Yuma directly!"

"You made a grave mistake, for ignoring my facedown card! Trap Card, Bye-Bye Damage, hatsudo!" The force of the attack still hurt Yuma, however.

**Yuma LP: 2000**

"That was impressive, but you also take damage, only the damage is doubled!" Yuma explained.

"BAKANA!" Kakeru yelled.

**Yuma LP: 2000**

**Kakeru: 0 – LOSER**

Yuma's picture appeared with the word 'WIN' on it as the augmented reality faded. Kotori ran and hugged Yuma. Hikaru and Rio came up to Yuma and Hikaru said, "Wow, I thought that you were a goner for a second there, but you beat him without even attacking!"

"There's no way… How did I lose? I had an excellent strategy… but even that never worked… How?" Kakeru muttered.

"I know why you lost, Kakeru." A voice said. Kakeru turned around and saw two men, one with bright red hair and a silver outfit, and another man with short blonde hair, wearing a dark grey tank top.

"Kazu! Hide!" Kakeru shouted out.

"Look, Kakeru, the reason that you lost is that don't believe in teamwork. We've tried to get you about this for a long time, but you just don't listen, Kakeru." Hide said.

"Why the hell should I care about teamwork?! I'm not like you guys or our father! Everyone I try to work with is just a huge slacker, and I end up doing all the work!" Kakeru said.

"You're wrong, Kakeru. I was a little like you at first, but an, um, 'friend' helped me to see the benefits of teamwork." Yuma said, the friend he was referring to being Astral, who only smiled in response.

"That's right, Kakeru. Teamwork can help you in a time of crisis, like when you're about to lose in a duel. That's why you need to have friends to work with." Hikaru said.

"Oh… I didn't know that. Maybe I could extend that to soccer, as well." Kakeru wiped his eyes and said, "Thank you, Yuma! Thanks to you and your brother, I've learned about the meaning of teamwork."

"You're welcome, Kakeru." Yuma outreached his hand to shake Kakeru's, which he returned. But this handshake was very uncomfortable. When the two hands separated, Yuma saw that there was a Heart Piece in his hand, which he promptly fit into his heart frame.

"Yosha! I got my second Heart Piece! I'll get my all of them at this rate! Whoever you are, come and get me! KATTOBINGU-DAZE, ORE!" Yuma cheered. Kotori could only giggle at her boyfriend.

* * *

The four teens were rushing through a construction site, in which Kotori said, "Yuma, stop! It's really dangerous! I keep telling you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I want to see this place for a bit." Yuma said.

"God, Yuma, can we at least enter from somewhere else?" Kotori asked.

"Wow, this place looks awesome! I see a lot of big things happening here, you see?" Hikaru said, walking on a beam.

"Hikaru, could you please get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Rio pleaded.

"**Yuma, what does a person do at a construction site?**" Astral asked.

"Don't you know this? Um… well… it's like…" Yuma started.

"It's amazing! This place is a playground of possibilities! It's a game, and you have to figure out what they're building here!" Hikaru said, hopping around.

"Yuma, Hikaru, come on, let's go back!" Kotori pleaded.

"Yo, hey, you to come see this!" Yuma called. Above them, the iron beams broke, and fell down, and the two girls were under them.

"RIO!/KOTORI!" Yuma and Hikaru yelled.

Luckily, a bulldozer turned around and knocked the beams away, protecting the girls from harm. All 4 teens started to run as the bulldozer chased after them.

"The crazy thing's chasing after us?! WHY?!" Hikaru said, jumping over the beams.

"NO! It's chasing after US! YOU'RE up THERE, HIKARU!" Yuma yelled. Yuma saw a restriction and said, "JUMP, GIRLS, NOW!"

"WHAT?!" Rio asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Yuma said, grabbing both girls' hands, and jumping through the hole. The bulldozer could not fit, so the only thing it could do was crash, shattering the glass at the front.

Hikaru landed on his feet, and said, "Rio, Kotori, Ani (Brother), are you all okay?"

"Yeah, not like you were of any help or anything." Yuma said. "Now who the hell was that?!" Yuma looked inside and said, "No one's inside?!"

"There's no way!" Kotori said.

A little boy was shown to be inside, saying, "Bloody hell!" The boy walked out, making the 4 teenagers gasp in surprise. "Without even wearing a helmet!" The boy then tripped over the beam. "Just staggering around this place, I see. Damn it! Above this, when my feet reach for the brake, it just doesn't work! Damn it all!"

"What?! You're just a little kid!" Hikaru said.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID?! I am Shobee! I'm a bona-fide teenager! Bloody Hell!" The kid, apparently named Shobee, said.

"Is that right, kid?" Hikaru asked. "So you're like us."

"Thank you, I am Kotori Mizuki." Kotori introduced.

"And I am Rio Kamishiro." Rio said.

"And this is Yuma and his brother, Hikaru." Kotori said.

"Thank you for helping us!" the two girls said, making Shobee blush intensely.

"Wha… I don't need your thanks!" Shobee said, turning his head.

"Wow, that's a really big truck!" Hikaru said.

"That one runs even if it has 300 piles of sand inside!" Shobee explained.

"300 tons… unreal!" Hikaru said.

"This one is 750 ton hanged Kurora Crane." Shobee said.

"Too cool!" Hikaru said.

"**There's another one, over there.**" Astral said, noticing the bolts. "**Those hexagon-shaped parts… are they some tiny part that bind everything together?**"

"That looks amazing! I would have never guessed this city would have had this kind of thing!" Hikaru said.

"Do you understand? You understand this, right?" Shobee asked.

"Since you're a boy, I guess you like this stuff." Kotori said.

"I want to use such a thing, wouldn't you, Yuma?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Yuma said.

"Is that it? I should let you know, I'm in the WDC." Shobee said. "When I'm in a duel, I might have a small body, but I have monsters which have things like power shovels or cranes, and it's very powerful.

"I understand how you feel." Hikaru said, smiling.

"Oh? You're in the WDC?" Shobee asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru replied.

"Is that right? Let me tell you this. I hope you enjoy last place, because there isn't anyone who can beat my Superior Power Machinery Deck." Shobee said.

"Hey, my deck has plenty of power! I'll prove it!" Hikaru said.

"Well, bet a piece then, why don't you?" Shobee asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Hikaru said.

"Let's Jet to the Skies!" Hikaru declared. Duel Disk, Set!" Their D-Pads appeared on their arms, clicking onto their wrists. "D-Gazer, Set!" Hikaru flipped on his red D-Gazer, as Shobee did with his standard-colored D-Gazer. "Duel Target, Lock on!"

"**AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED**." The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with everyone else's glowing. "**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B.**" The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Hikaru LP: 4000**

**Shobee LP: 4000**

"I'm going first! Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Shobee drew his card. "Jumbo Drill, shoukan!" A huge blue machine with drills in it emerged.

Jumbo Drill: EARTH Lv. 4 Machine ATK: 1800/DEF: 100

"And now, Charging Construction, hatsudo! Because I normal summoned Jumbo Drill this turn, because I can Special Summon 1 "Heavy Industry" monster this turn! The only drawback is that I have to play it in defense mode." Shobee said. "Road Roller, Tokushu Shoukan!" A yellow machine with a roller made its way onto the field.

Road Roller: EARTH Lv. 4 Machine ATK: 600/DEF: 2100

"And due to Jumbo Drill's effect, because I summoned another Heavy Machinery monster, Jumbo Drill gains 300 attack points as a result!" Shobee said.

Jumbo Drill: ATK: 2100

"Kaado no ichi mai settei!" Shobee said, his facedown emerging.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card. _"Man… he's summoned two monsters in one turn… That's a bit radical and… Wait a minute! I've got it!"_ Hikaru thought. "B.E.S. Big Core MK—2, Tokushu Shoukan!" Hikaru said, and a huge spaceship-like thing emerged from the field.

B.E.S. Big Core MK—2: FIRE Lv. 6 Machine ATK: 2400/DEF: 1100

"And due to its effect, I place 3 counters on this card!" Hikaru declared.

B.E.S. Big Core MK—2: 3 Counters

"Now that that's over with… Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator, Shoukan!" Hikaru said, and a red bird looking thing came about on the field.

Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator: DARK Lv. 3 Machine/Tuner ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200

"Kaado no ichi mai settei! Turn End!" Hikaru said, his facedown emerging.

"Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Shobee drew his card. "Strong Shovel Excavator, shoukan!" Shobee said, and a machine that with teeth in the compartment appeared.

Strong Shovel Excavator: EARTH Lv. 3 Machine ATK: 1800/DEF: 100

"And now Jumbo Drill's attack is increased again, due to me summoning a Heavy Machinery monster!" Shobee explained.

Jumbo Drill: ATK: 2400

"Now, Jumbo Drill's good for 1000 good points of damage! Go! Attack Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!" Shobee said, with Jumbo Drill rushing forward.

"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, hatsudo!" Hikaru's facedown flipped up. "With this card, the monster that you attack can't be destroyed this turn, and any damage from battle is cut in Half!" Hikaru explained, as the shockwave hit him.

**Hikaru LP: 3500**

"And because of the effect of Jumbo Drill switches it to Defense Position as it attacked and the position may not be changed until the end of my next turn, except via card effect. Turn end." Shobee said.

"Boku no Turn! Draw!" Hikaru drew his card, and groaned. "_Oh, great, nothing good's in my hand… at least for now._" Hikaru thought. "I tune my Level 6 B.E.S. Big Core MK—2 with my Level 3 Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!" Hikaru said, and B.E.S. Big Core MK—2 then flew through the Synchro Summon ring and then became part of the resulting Synchro Summon.

"Ravaging since the beginning of time and waiting for the end of time! Searching past and present for a worthy duelist! Now is the time for its rise! Shinkuro Shoukan! Clockwork Dragon!" Hikaru yelled, and then an Emerald Dragon resembling Stardust Dragon, the sole difference being a clock in the middle of its chest.

**Clockwork Dragon: WIND Lv. 9 Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3250/DEF: 1500**

"Clockwork Dragon, attack Strong Shovel Excavator with Time-Stream Blast!" Hikaru said, and then an emerald wave came from Clockwork Dragon's mouth, and impacted Strong Shovel Excavator.

**Shobee LP: 1350**

"And now, Charcoal Inpachi, shoukan!" Hikaru said, as a wooden/rusty robot appeared on the field and took a defensive stance.

Charcoal Inpachi: FIRE Lv. 1 Pyro ATK: 100/DEF: 2100

"Kaado no ichi mai settei!" Hikaru's facedown emerged. "Turn end!" Hikaru said.

"Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Shobee drew his card. "You're in trouble now! Spell Card, Scrap and Build, hatsudo! This can bring my Strong Shovel Excavator back to the field! And because of its effect, it can increase its level by 1!" Shobee declared.

Strong Shovel Excavator: Lv. 4

"And to follow it up, Spell Card, Overhaul, hatsudo! This card can increase all of my machine-type monsters levels by 1!" Shobee said.

Jumbo Drill: Lv. 5

Road Roller: Lv. 5

Strong Shovel Excavator: Lv. 5

"Ore-sama wa, Reberu Go Jumbo Drill, Road Roller, Strong Shovel Excavator, Obarei!" All three monsters glowed bright orange, and sailed into the air. A red galaxy spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no Monsutā de, Obarei Nettowāku wo Kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan!" A huge machine emerged from the ground, being a combination of multiple machines." Arawareyo, Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry!"

Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry: EARTH Rank: 5 Machine/Xyz ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000 Overlay Units: 3

"Kuso! What is that thing?!" Hikaru said, surprised.

"Digvorzhak no kouka hatsudo! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can send the top three cards on your deck to your Graveyard!" Shobee said, and Hikaru complied. "Every monster that you sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy the same amount of monsters on your field!" Shobee said, and then Hikaru showed the cards: Ally Mind, Mirror Force, and Stim-Pack. "And for every monster you threw out, I get to destroy one of your monsters! So, bye-bye, Clockwork Dragon!" Shobee said.

"Clockwork Dragon no kouka hatsudo! When a card's effect activates, I can destroy it to negate the effect!" Hikaru said, with Clockwork Dragon dissipating.

"You just wasted a good card! Digvorzhak, attack Charcoal Inpachi now!" Shobee ordered, with Digvorzhak rushing toward Charcoal Inpachi.

"Trap Card, Magic Cylinder, hatsudo!" Hikaru's facedown flipped up. "With this, I can take your attack and direct it right back at you!" Two cylinders were shown, both with question marks on them, and fired Shobee's attack back at him.

**Hikaru LP: 3500**

**Shobee LP: 0 – LOSER**

Hikaru's picture appeared with the word 'WIN' on it as the augmented reality faded. Rio gave Hikaru a hug, which he returned.

"Why…? Why am I such a powerless person?!" Shobee asked.

"'Cause you keep making fun of low-powered people!" Hikaru replied, simply.

"L—Low powered?" Shobee asked.

"Whether we're in a huge building, or on a bridge, there's always one little thing that supports it. My teachers taught me this." Hikaru said, wisely.

Shobee came to realization, and looked at the bolts, and threw a Heart Piece to Hikaru. "Alright, I'm defeated. Keep the Heart Piece. Damn it all." Shobee said.

"Thank you very much, Shobee." Hikaru smiled.

"Hey, you got your second Heart Piece! You're catching up to me, bro!" Yuma said.

"I'd lost sight of something important in my quest, but you helped to bring that to light" Shobee said.

"**HEY!**" a voice yelled out. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU ALL COULD REALLY GET HURT HERE!**"

"GO- GOMEN NASAI!" the 5 teens said, running.

* * *

Author-Made Cards:

Clockwork Dragon  
WIND Lv. 9  
ATK: 3250/DEF: 1500

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.


	5. Kotori's First Duel! Behold, Number 13!

**F.A.N.: The Yugioh franchise is owned by Saban Brands, Konami (dreadfully), Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, and Kazuki Takahashi. I only this fanfic, Hikaru Tsukumo, and any bolded cards that may appear in this fanfic. VileEXE owns any character you may recognize from one of his fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light  
My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream**

**How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found**  
**Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered?**  
**How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away**  
**When our story hasn't even begun?**

**The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing**  
**So let's take off before it becomes too unstable**

**Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth**  
**We'll find the hope from that unseen future**  
**Our hearts are steadier than anyone's**  
**We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths**

**I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades**  
**My pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow**

* * *

Hikaru was sitting on a bench, with his new Heart Piece. He then stuck the pink jewel into the Heart Frame.

"Wow, I'm surprised that it even got in there! I thought that it wouldn't fit, but it did!" Hikaru said, looking at his Heart Frame in awe.

"Hey, you know what's weird?" Kotori asked, making the other three teens look at her. "The Heart Pieces that we have so far have fit, but they're not supposed this easy to assemble, you know." Kotori took out her D-Pad, typed in something, and said, "The Heart Pieces were divided into multiple pieces, so it would be impossible to connect them with one another."

"Wow, I guess we're just a few of the lucky people who got the fitting Heart Pieces, aren't we, Yuma?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Yuma said, looking at his own Heart Frame.

"**Yuma, Hikaru, forget about Heart Pieces for now. The main priority is that we find an opponent who uses Numbers in our next duel. After all, that is the main reason that we entered this tournament.**" Astral said.

"NO! That's the reason YOU entered in this tournament for!" Yuma yelled. "And you know, it's because of you that every single time—"

Meanwhile, something was aiming at Yuma (well, the person got confused between Yuma and Hikaru, as they looked very well alike), and fired a missile from device that looked lot like a cannon.

Astral gasped, which made the brothers gasp. Yuma got Rio and Kotori got of the way, but Hikaru stood still, like a rock.

"Yes, that's it…" the person said, but then looked closer and saw it was the blond-black headed boy. "Moron! Get out of the way!" At the last second, Hikaru leapt up and kicked the missile into the air. Afterwards, he clutched his leg in pain.

"Damn it! I missed!" the figure said.

"Wow! That sure was some powerful AR!" Yuma cried.

"No, Yuma, this is reality!" Kotori replied.

"I've got him now!" the figure said, and fired three more missiles. "Let's go!" The three teens started to run, while Hikaru started to run up a building, chasing after the attempted assailant.

"Keep running, will you?" the figure asked.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Yuma asked.

"**It seems that you are being targeted.**" Astral replied.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuma said, and another missile was fired in their direction. "Rio, Kotori, this way!" The three teens started to run away in another direction.

"Don't underestimate me. Do you honestly think that you can escape from me?" the girl said, revealing the assailant as a female, with red-orange hair, styled in a manner similar to Jaden Yuki's. Her attire consisted of a pink and white shirt, which reached below her waist, black pants and a pair of boots in the same color as her shirt.

"They'll escape… BECAUSE I'LL LET THEM, YOU MISSLE-FIRING BITCH!" a voice yelled out, and saw the boy with blond-and-black hair rushing toward her. The only reaction that she could muster was to turn to turn around, before Hikaru's fist met with her face, making her fall over.

"What'd you do that for?!" the girl asked, making Hikaru jump in response.

"Y-You're a girl?!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I'm a girl, so what?!" the girl asked, standing up now.

"Welllllll, see you later!" Hikaru said, jumping off the ledge, onto the exact spot were that the other three teens were standing. "Hey guys, how's it going, everybody?"

"I don't know, we're getting chased by a crazy person with a cannon. How do you think its going?" Yuma asked, sarcastically.

"Idiots." The girl said, and her cannon transformed into some sort of flying vehicle. The girl hopped onto the cannon and said, "Let's go fly-ay-ay-ay!" apparently, she had trouble keeping her balance on the cannon. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! NO, STOP I—" the only thing that stopped her screaming was that she hit her head on a light post. To regain her balance, she put her foot on a building, and shifted her weight.

"STOP NOW, DAMMIT!" the girl yelled.

"Craaaap!" is she still following us?!" Hikaru yelled.

Astral descended from out of nowhere and asked, "**Who in the world is she?**"

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! EAT THIS!" the girl fired another missile, which Hikaru swiftly swatted into the air.

She continued to chase them and they end in various locations around Heartland City, including, a sewer, the edge of a building, and a roller coaster. They even tried to disguise themselves as "ESPer Robin" from Fuya's TV Show.

Later, the 4 teens were tired out, and climbed the ladder to a very tall building in Heartland.

"Okay, there's no way that she can find us all the way up here." Yuma said, tired out.

"End of the line!" a voice rang out. The 4 teens turned to see who it was, and it was the mysterious girl. "There's no way you can run away anymore—whoa, whoa, WHOA!" the girl had fallen off her cannon… _again._

"Um…" Hikaru deadpanned.

The girl got up, and said, "There's no running this time! Are you ready?!"

"Yo, hold on! Just what in the hell is going on here?!" Yuma asked.

"My, My, Tsukumo, of all people, I'd have figure that you'd remember ME." The girl said, taking off her D-Gazer.

"Anna Kozuki!" Kotori said, all of a sudden.

"Wha- Anna?" Yuma asked.

"c'mon, don't tell me you don't remember Anna, Yuma! She transferred to another school two years ago, she always seemed to fight with boys. That Anna!" Kotori explained.

"Did we know someone like that?!" Yuma asked.

"So, if you don't remember me, you better buckle up, because here comes trouble!" Anna said, and rushed toward Yuma, making him fall over. Anna then pointed her cannon directly at Yuma.

"OH WAIT! I THINK I REMEMBER AN ANNA KOZUKI! YEAH, I THINK I REMEMBER YOU NOW!" Yuma said, panicking, and Anna lowered her cannon.

"But why were you chasing Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"Isn't it obvious? For revenge, of course!" Anna replied.

"REVENGE?!" the 4 teens yelled out.

"Yuma Tsukumo… I… l—love… y…" Anna muttered, blushing.

"What?" Yuma asked.

"Idiot! I said… I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" Anna yelled.

Hikaru tried his best to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't hold it any longer. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You mean to tell me that you're in love with my twin?! My brother?! Come on! Only someone who was brain damaged could love this idiot!" in response, this earned him a slap from Kotori.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yuma yelled.

* * *

*Flashback* (Bold text depicts Anna narrating)

A 5-year old Yuma was trying to free his shoes from his kindergarten space.**"I glued your shoes once, Yuma."** Yuma's D-Pad had scribbles all over it in crayon. **"…Drew on your D-Pad…" **In swimming class, Yuma's swimming trunks ripped_. _**"…Cut a hole in your trunks…"** Yuma was chewing on a riceball when he chipped a tooth on a rock. **"…And I even put a rock in your riceball."**

*End Flashback*

* * *

"That's a little harsh…" Yuma said, making Anna glare at him. "Um… well now that you mention it…"

"Do you remember me, Yuma?! And when I transferred two years ago… I called out your name… because I wanted to tell you how I felt before I moved! But, you never came! I thought you knew how I felt… But now… **I ONLY CARE FOR MY REVENGE!**" Anna said, trying to punch Yuma, but the red-eyed duelist dodged at the last second. "Nice dodge… but now you're going out…" Anna pointed her cannon at him. "…with a _bang_."

"Hold on!" Kotori called out, making everyone turn to her. "Although I don't show it, Yuma is my boyfriend! There's no room for you here, so why don't you just back off?!"

"Kotori, please stop…" Rio pleaded.

"Oh, so little Kotori is trying to be a big girl now? Okay, then. I won't have to kill Yuma, then. Let's settle this with a duel. Since I knew Yuma would start dueling, I decided to do that myself!" Anna said.

"But… that makes no sense…" Rio said.

"And under the condition, if I win, Yuma shall be mine!" Anna informed.

"Sure! I'd never lose to the likes of you in a duel! Kotori-Kattobingu-daze, ore!" Kotori said.

"Wait, Kotori!" Yuma pleaded.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players D-Pads clicked onto their respective wrists, with Kotori's being a leaf green. "Duel Gazer, set!" both of their D-Gazers were flipped onto their eyes.

"**AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED.**" Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. "**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B.**" The area morphed into the augmented reality. But was this was happening, no one noticed a blank card made its way into Kotori's extra deck.

"DUEL!"

"**So this is what is human is between a boy and a girl? This concept is way beyond my understanding…**"Astral muttered.

**Kotori LP: 4000**

**Anna LP: 4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Rocket Arrow Express, Tokushu Shoukan!" Anna said, and her monster came onto the field, which looked like a rocket on top of a subway train.

Rocket Arrow Express: EARTH Lv. 10 Machine ATK: 5000/DEF: 0

"Wow… 5000 Attack Points?!" Kotori said.

"**She summoned that monster so quickly… How in the world did she do that?!**" Astral wondered.

"This card can't be normal summoned. If I control no other monsters on the field, I can special summon it right off the bat! And during my turn, if I don't send 5 cards to the graveyard, this card is destroyed!" Anna explained.

"Wait, 5 cards?! But if you send all of them to the graveyard, your hand is going to be empty, won't it?!" Kotori said.

"Also, when I summon Rocket Arrow Express, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase the turn I Special Summoned this card. Nor can I set cards. Turn End! Let's see how you measure up, Mizuki!" Anna taunted.

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card._ 'Wow… that monster is so powerful… how can I defeat it?' _Kotori stared at her hand. "Bountiful Artemis, shoukan!" Kotori said, and a white-and-light green porcelain person with a dark purple cape appeared on the field.

Bountiful Artemis: LIGHT Lv. 4 Fairy ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700

"Kaado no ichi mai settei!" Kotori said, and her facedown emerged. "Turn End!" However, no one never noticed the faint dark aura around her.

"Hmm… That was a weak move… Ore no turn! Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Since I have such a great hand… I won't discard 5 cards. So sadly, Rocket Arrow is destroyed." Anna said, and Rocket Arrow dissolved into golden dust. "Kaado no go mai settei! Turn end!" Anna said.

'_Wow, that's awesome… Kotori's hardly even trying, yet she's already got a monster out on the field, but with Anna's five facedowns, I wouldn't be too careless.' _ Yuma thought.

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Constellar Sombres, shoukan!" Kotori said, and a monster with a color scheme of blue, white, and gold appeared on the field.

Constellar Sombres: LIGHT Lv. 4 Fairy ATK: 1550/DEF: 1600

"And now, Constellar Sombres, attack Anna directly!" Kotori ordered.

"From my hand! Snow-Plow Locomotive - Hustle Rustle, Tokushu shoukan!" Anna said, with a big snow plow appearing on the field.

Snow-Plow Locomotive - Hustle Rustle: EARTH Lv. 10 Machine ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000

"When I summon this monster, I can destroy all the cards in my Spell & Trap Zone!" Anna said, with her 5 facedowns dissipating. "And with that, with each card that was destroyed, I can inflict 200 points of damage onto you for each card that I destroyed!" Anna explained.

"Nani?!" Kotori said.

**Kotori LP: 3000**

Kotori struggled to get up, and said, "K-Kaado no ichi mai settei!" Kotori's facedown emerged. "T-Turn End!" _'N-No, I c-can't lose! I need to win! I need to keep… Yuma…' _The faint dark aura shone again.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Spell Card, Special Schedule, hatsudo! With this, I can special summon a monster in my graveyard. And I choose my Rocket Arrow Express!" Anna said, with Rocket Arrow Express reappearing from a portal.

Rocket Arrow Express: EARTH Lv. 10 Machine ATK: 5000/DEF: 0

"No! I don't believe it! She's got 2 Level 10 monsters on the field! KOTORI! WATCH OUT!" Yuma screamed.

"Ore wa Reberu Juu no Rocket Arrow Express to Snow-Plow Locomotive - Hustle Rustle, de Obarei!" Anna said, and both of her monsters turned fully orange and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no Monsutā de Obarei Nettowāku wo Kōchiku!" A bright light shone from the portal. "Ekushīzu Shoukan!" A big building with color scheme of red, blue, and green and a huge cannon appeared on the field. "Arawareyo, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon… Gustav Max!"

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: EARTH Rank 10 Machine/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000 Overlay Units: 2

"NOOOO!" Yuma yelled. "HOW IN GOD'S NAME DOES THAT MONSTER HAVE 3000 ATTACK POINTS?!"

"I didn't even know any Level 10 Xyz monsters even existed!" Hikaru said.

"Gustav Max no kouka hatsudo! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can inflict 2000 damage onto your life points!" Anna said, and Gustav Max absorbed an Overlay Unit into its cannon and fired it at Kotori.

**Kotori LP: 1000**

"Gustav Max, attack Bountiful Artemis with Gustaph Hammer!" Anna said, and Gustav Max got out a hammer and nearly crushed Bountiful Artemis.

"Trap Card, Negate Attack, hatsudo! This card negates your monster's attack and ends your battle phase!" Kotori said, with a barrier surrounding her and her monsters.

"That was a good move… but you're only delaying the inevitable! Turn End!" Anna said.

"This is impossible… how can I do this?! I can't win…" The blank card in Kotori's extra deck shone and said, _'Summon me… please…'_

"Nani? Who's there…?" She asked quietly. Kotori followed the voice to her Extra Deck holder, and noticed that one of her cards was glowing. She grabbed it, only to find it was blank.

"Was that you?" Kotori asked.

"_Yes… I felt your desire… I'm here to help you…_" The voice said.

Yuma saw her staring at the card. "Uh… Kotori?" He asked her.

Kotori barely even heard him. "What are you…?"

"_Before I answer you, answer me this, Kotori: what do you desire most…?_"

The green-haired girl thought this was a familiar concept. "Wait… are you a-"

"_Please, Kotori… answer me. What do you desire most…?_"

"I… I…" The girl blushed. She really didn't want to say it with a lot of people here.

"_You don't have to say it for everyone to hear…_" The voice from the card cooed. "_Just tell me…_"

Kotori hesitated, then held the card close to her face and whispered to it. "…I love Yuma. I always want to be with him and never want to leave him. I want to help him through whatever I can."

"_Then summon me, Kotori. If you do it, then I'll fulfill that desire._"

Kotori stood up straight and said, "I can't… no… I WON'T l LOSE YUMA! Atashi no turn! DRAW!" Kotori drew her card. "You're in trouble now, Anna! Atashi wa, Reberu Yon no Bountiful Artemis to Contellar Sombres, de OBAREI!" Both monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air, a galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside.

"**T-This portal! N-No, it can't be!**" Astral said.

"NI tai no Monsutā de Obarei Nettowāku wo Kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan!" A bright light then shone from the portal. "Arawareyo, Naanbazu Juusan! Suki Joou… (Devoted Empress…) LOVE!" Kotori exclaimed.

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and within a dark area, a shining object rose. It was shaped similar to that of a magician's staff, but the construction of it resembled Aspiring Emperor Hope: it was colored dark silver with light amethyst colored accents to it. An odd instrument similar to Hope's wings covered it, but a metallic white sheet coiled around it. Then, the instrument folded out to become a cape-like object. The white sheet uncoiled itself, but remained attached as the object began to change shape. Compartments changed and shifted around it. The middle area of the form shifted into a female-fitting cloak-like design with an open area on the chest, the cape attaching to the back. Individual pieces broke off and changed to look like boots, knee attachments, arm gauntlets, and elbow attachments. The shape with the white sheet attached to it formed with a shape that curved downward on both sides twice, one side inward, one side outward, and the sheet split into numerous strips resembling long hair. All of the form shone with the dark silver and light amethyst colors, the entire design resembling that of Hope's armor. Then, like magic, a female form began to fill in the empty space in the armor, donning the armaments, the cloak stopping just above the knees. The area over the eyes opened, revealing hazel-colored eyes with long lashes. A staff formed in her left hand as a blue 13 glowed on her right shoulder. The new monster spun her staff around before letting out a cry of "HEY-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her staff to her left and her yellow Overlay Units circling her. After that, she took a defensive stance.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600 Overlay Units: 2**

"Wow… that thing looks a LOT like Hope, doesn't it, Yuma?" Hikaru asked.

"…Shut up." Yuma replied.

"That's one impressive monster, Mizuki… but just what do you plan to do with it?" Anna taunted.

"You'll see just soon, Anna! Turn End!" Kotori said.

"What a waste of a turn! Speaking of turns, Ore no turn! Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Spell card, Train Connection, hatsudo! When this card is activated, I can banish 2 Level 8 or higher Machine-Type monsters from my Graveyard, and I equip this card to a Machine-Type monster, and I choose Gustav Max! I get to double the Gustav Max's original ATK and when the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to you, Mizuki!"

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: ATK: 6000

"Now Gustav Max, attack Devoted Empress Love with Gustaph Hammer!" Anna ordered, and Gustav Max's hammer popped out again, and nearly crushed Love.

"Trap card, Mirror Force, hatsudo!" Kotori said, with her facedown flipping up, and when Gustav Max's hammer made contact with Love, a barrier bounced back, destroying Gustav Max completely.

"Wow, Mizuki, I'm impressed… for someone who's never dueled a day in their life, you're pretty good! But you'll need a lot better to beat me! Turn end!" Anna said.

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Spell card, Stim-Pack, hatsudo! With this card, I can raise Love's attack points by 700!" Kotori said, and Love was covered by a green fluid.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: ATK: 3100**

"And now, Spell card, Megamorph, hatsudo!" Kotori said. "And since my life points are lower than yours, Love's attack points are doubled!"

"NANI?!" Anna yelled.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: ATK: 6200**

"And now, Suki Joou Love, attack Anna's life points directly with Love Staff Blast!" The Empress twirled her staff before firing the amethyst-colored energy beam, striking Anna directly.

"UWAAAAAH!" Anna said, the shockwave knocking her back.

**Kotori LP: 1000**

**Anna LP: 0 – LOSER**

Kotori's picture appeared with the word 'WIN' on it as the augmented reality faded. Yuma came over to Kotori and kissed her on the cheek.

Anna got up and said, "I lost… to an amateur like you?! But how?!"

"You abused those 6000 attack points of yours and tried to defeat Kotori when she had 1000 life points left!" Yuma explained. Anna looked up, albeit angry, and Yuma went on to say, "If you didn't do that, Kotori wouldn't have needed to activate Mirror Force, and cause you to lose the duel!"

"Damn it! WHY?! YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO BEING MINE, YUMA!" Anna yelled, and slightly began to cry.

"Hey, um… This might not be the best time to mention this… but… Kotori started. Anna looked up and growled, making the four teens flinch. "But wasn't the boy you liked named Yuya Tsukune, not Yuma?"

"Yuya Tsukune? Oh yeah… that guy! That kid was such a crybaby!" Yuma said. At that exact moment, Anna came to realization that the boy she liked was in fact, not Yuma, but Yuya.

"Hey, cannon girl, you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"S-So?! The only reason that I got them mixed up was because you both have similar names! That's the only reason I'll spare you this time!" Anna said, walking away from the group, and to her cannon.

"W-Wait! What about Kotori's Heart Piece?!" Yuma said.

"What? What's a Heart Piece?" Anna asked.

"It's what you give to someone when you lose a duel!" Yuma explained.

"Why would do something like that?" Anna asked.

"Wait, aren't you competing in the WDC?" Yuma asked.

"Why would I compete in a ridiculous completion like that?" Anna said, flying off on her cannon.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Yuma yelled. "God, she's seriously irritating!"

Rio only sighed and said, "Well, with how dense him and his brother are… I'm surprised anyone would like Yuma!"

"Huh?! What was that?! You wanna repeat that?" Yuma asked.

"**But it's sort of a shame. I wanted to see Anna's unique dueling once more.**" Astral said.

"No freaking way! That girl was crazy! She tried to kill us!" Kotori yelled, apparently having the ability to see Astral. Yuma, Hikaru and Rio could only nod in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another building, a 19-year old with piercing blue eyes, with dark blue hair, with red streaks in between, which was fixed up into a braided ponytail, wearing a long purple robe was watching the exchange.

"Damn… why didn't the number possess her? Is it possible that she has a pure heart?!" the teenager griped. He dropped the binoculars and revealed himself as Shitōratsu. "Maybe I should try someone else…" Shitōratsu walked off, smirking.

* * *

Author-Made Cards:

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love (original creator: VileEXE)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.


End file.
